Utopia Plus Megaman Super Fighting robot
= Utopia = THIS PAGE IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION. Utopia is a Super Mario Bros. X episode made by Squishy Rex. Planning and production on Utopia began soon after the release of 1.3 and has continued on since then. It is anticipated that when a stable release of PlatGenWohl is made available, Utopia will be ported to and continued through PlatGenWohl. Utopia has had many graphical and physical changes since development began in late 2011, though the current plans listed below are final planned layouts of Utopia. Utopia was first announced to the public in early 2014, where World 1 had been restarted due to a loss of data in a subsequent hard-drive crash. The initial plans for Utopia were to stretch the limits of SMBX further than ever before. Currently, the development on Utopia has ceased momentarily due to the lack of certain graphics. Despite this, planning and testing is still going ahead, with the newest level finished in early July 2014. Contents * 1 Story * 2 Playable Characters * 3 Worlds * 4 Gameplay Modes * 5 Items * 6 Objects * 7 Enemies * 8 Trivia Story The story of Utopia follows the basic story told in almost every Super Mario game produced by Nintendo, however, after the first World, it becomes clear that the protagonist is playing for much higher stakes. Playable Characters * Mario * Luigi * Toad * Toadstool Peach Originally, there were to be two new players available in Utopia, being Yoshi and Squishy Rex . However due to technical restraints, have been removed as players, though they still appear in game, Yoshi as the usual mount of choice, and Squishy Rex as common "friend" throughout the worlds of Utopia. Worlds * 1. Emerald Valley * 2. Golden Dunes * 3. Refresher Waters * 4. Forests of Eternity * 5. Land of the Giants * 6. Crystal Dome * 7. Mountainside Ruins * 8. The Shimmering Snowfields * 9. Starry Sky Gardens * 10. Volcanic Badlands * W-Star: Utopia Mountains * W-A: Shy Guy's Storybook * W-B: Pipe Maze * W-C: A Quick Dipper in the Galaxy * W-D: Clockwork Skyline * W-E: Cherry Blossom Mountain * W-F: Ghost Island All worlds in Utopia follow the generic themes, however many of the Bonus "Alphabet" worlds have unique themes to them. These include Worlds C - F and are only accessible by finding super secret paths out of the main worlds. Worlds A and B however, are simply worlds that act as an alternate path from other worlds. An example of this is instead of being directed straight into these worlds the protagonist has an option of entering one of two worlds. When completing World 3, the protagonist can either choose World A or World 4. Bear in mind that completing World A sends the player to the beginning of World 4. Gameplay Modes A new feature which was included recently is the different playable Modes. * Story Mode: Follows the main objective of the game, traversing Utopia. * Challenge Mode: Although this can be accessed from the beginning, most challenges are locked and must be unlocked by gaining Music Boxes. In Challenge mode you have to complete levels you've already visited, that are made more difficult. Battle hordes of enemies and even avoid death for certain periods of time. * Specials Mode: Unlock Specials Mode and play through scrapped levels, cut levels from the original Super Mario Bros series and have some fun inside the Magical Music Box. Items Most items are common throughout Utopia, however some are world specific. For example, the Frog Suit is specific to Refresher Waters, taken outside of this world it becomes an Ice Flower. * Super Mushroom * Fire Flower * Ice Flower * Superball Flower (Becomes Fire Flower outside native world) * Volt Flower (Becomes Fire Flower outside native world) * Crystal Flower (Becomes Ice Flower outside native world) * Cape Feather * Tanooki Suit * Hammer Suit * Frog Suit (Becomes Ice Flower outside native world) * Penguin Suit (Becomes Ice Flower outside native world) * Star Suit (Becomes Hammer Suit outside native world) * P-Balloon * Kuribo's Shoe * Podoboo's Shoe * Lakitu's Shoe * Para-Beetle's Shell * Boo Mushroom * Cheep Cheep Mushroom * Poison Mushroom Objects * Baseball * Anchor * Key * Bubbles * Orb * Jugem Cloud * Hammer * Warp Whistle * Thunder Cloud * P-Wing * T-Switch * Stopwatch * Crates * Mushroom Block * Vegetables * Cherry * Chomp Ball * Berry Blocks * Berries * Coins * 1-Ups * Propeller Block * Beam Box * Cannon Box * Kuribo's Ice Skate * Kuribo's Roller Skate * e-Switch * F-Switch * P-Switch * !-Switch * ?- Switch * BOO Switch * POW Block * Roulette Block * Baddie Box * Red Ring * Rainbow Ring * Note Ring * Bomb Switch * Note Trail * Metal Ring * Purple Ring * Switch Block * 5-Up Block * Music Box * Detonator * Hint Block * Obstruction Switch Block * Axe * Rubber Ball * Lucky Star * Hacisuke * Lucky Coin * Lucky Cloud * Skull Switch * Bomb * Rock Block * Springboard * Bouncing Bough * Character Block * Switch Block * Toothy * Yoshi Enemies Utopia contains many enemies new and old. = Utopia/Bestiary = < Utopia Airplane Guy Albatoss Albino Dino Alchemy Bros. Amazing Flyin’ Hammer Bros. Amazing Flyin’ Sledge Bros. Amp Amp Lakitu Amp-lified Ancient Dino Rhino Ancient Fish Bone Ancient Piranha Plant Ancient Thwomp Angry Moon Angry Star Angry Sun Antotto Ant Trooper Atom Bill Autobomb Axe Guy Baby Blooper Baby Cheep Cheep Baby Rex Baddie Box Ball Bros. Ballbit Balloomba Balloon Goomba Balloon Guy Bangle Bros. Banzai Bill Baron von Zeppelin Batadon Beach Bros. Beach Koopa Beak Pillar Bēro Beezo Biddybud Big Amp Big Ant Trooper Big Balloomba Big Bertha Big Boo Big Boo Buddy Swarm Big Boulder Big Bouncy Ball Big Bully Big Bungee Piranha Big Cannonball Big Chain Chomp Big Galoomba Big Mr. I Big P-Balloomba Big Special Galoomba Big Steely Big Trouter Blargg Blaze Bros. Blazey Blindfold Boo Blockhopper Blockstepper Blokkablok Blooper Blooper Nanny Blue Bound Fire Bob-Omb Bombshell Koopa Bone Bros. Bone Goomba Bone Hoopster Bone Piranha Plant Bone Thwomp Bony Beetle Boo Boo Buddy Boo Buddy Block Boo Buddy Swarm Boodelier Boomerang Bros. Boowhomp Boss Bass Boulder Boulder Bros. Bouncy Anenome Bouncy Ball Bound Fire Bowling Goonie Bowser Blaster Broozer Broulder Bubble Goomba Bulber Bullet Bill Bully Bumpty Bungee Piranha Buster Beetle Buzzy Beetle Cannon Bomubomu Boomboxer Cannon Pipe Cannonball Cannonball Lakitu Carrot Cat Banzai Bill Cat Bill Cat Boomeringo Cat Goomba Chain Chomp Chain Chomplet Chainsaw Chargin' Galoomba Chargin’ Chuck Cheep Cheep Cheep Chomp Chemical Bros. Chibibo Chikunto Chill Bully Chomp Muncher Chuboomba Chuckya Circling Boo Buddies Circus Bros. Clappin’ Chuck Climbing Dry Bones Climbing Koopa Cobrat Colossal Chomp Colossal Koopa Paratroopa Comet Confused Chuck Conkdor Constellation Bros. Cooligan Crazy Chair Crowber Crowblaze Cruisin’ Chuck Crushing Column Curve Bros. Deep Cheep Diagonal Bill Trap Diagonal Pidgit Trap Digga Diggin’ Chuck Dino Dino Rhino Dino Torch Dolphin Dokanto Dr. Freezegood Dread Bones Dry Bones Dry Bros. Dry Skull Dull Dread Bones Eep Cheep Eerie Elasto-Piranha Evil Eyes Fake Block Fang F Bōi Fiery Pumpkin Plant Fire Bros. Fire Chomp Fire Nipper Fire Shooter Fire Snake Fire Spike Firebar Fish Bone Fishin’ Boo Flickster Fliprus Floating Mine Flopsy Fish Flurry Fly Guy Fountain Spike Freezie Froggy Frost Bros. Frozen Spike Furred Afro Jim Fuzzy Galoomba Ganchan Gargantua Koopa Troopa Gas Bubble Geyser Guppy Ghost ? Block Ghost Fire Ghost Piranha Ghostly Fire Snake Giant Fish Bone Giant Jelectro Giant Jumping Piranha Plant Giant Ninji Giant Phanto Giant River Piranha Plant Giant Shy Guy Giant Snifit Giant Spark Giant Spiked Ball Giant Targeting Ted Giant Torpedo Ted Giga Paratroopa Giga Spike Giga Troopa Gloomba Gold Bowser Statue Gold Cheep Cheep Gold Para-Beetle Golden King Bill Golden Titanic Ted Goomba Goomba Stack Goomba Tower Goombeetle Goombrat Goombulb Goomfrog Goonie Goronto Grand Goomba Grand Kaiboon Grand Shoe Goomba Grand Shoe Lakitu Grand Shoe Podoboo Grand Tail Goomba Grand Terekuribo Green Para-Beetle Grey Bowser Statue Grindel Grinder Grrrol Grubby Gurindais Gusty Hammer Bros. Haunted Table Hawkmouth Heavy Para-Beetle Heligoomba Hoop Bros. Hoopster Hop-Chop Hopping Flame Horned Ant Trooper Hotfoot Hothead Huckit Crab Huge Para-Goomba Hyper Koopa Ice Bros. Icebar Ice Magon Inky Piranha Plant Inukshock Jack O’ Goomba Jaw Breaker Jelectro Jellybeam Jellyfish J Son Jumbo Ray Jumpin’ Chuck Jumping Bone Piranha Plant Jumping Chain Chomp Jumping Piranha Plant Jumping Pumpkin Plant Kab-Omb Kaiboon Kamikaze Koopa Karakara Killer Shoe Goomba King Bill Koopa Paratroopa Koopa Troopa Koopalloon Kyororo Lakitrash Lakitu Lakitu Bros. Lagoon Blooper Laser Bowser Statue Lava Lotus Ledge Bros. Lil’ Sparky Lune Madpole Magikoopa Mammoth Mask Koopa Mattermouth Mecha Cheep Mecha Koopa Mega Blooper Mega Blurp Mega Buzzy Beetle Mega Cheep Cheep Mega Comet Mega Deep Cheep Mega Fuzzy Mega Grrrol Mega Lakitu Mega Mole Mega Monty Mole Mega Podoboo Mega Rex Micro Goomba Mini Buzzy Beetle Mini Hammer Bros. Mini Koopa Paratroopa Mini Sledge Bros. Mini Spiny Mini Torpedo Ted Mini Urchin Missile Banzai Bill Missile Bill Money Bag Monty Mole Morty Mole Mountain Bob-Omb Mr. Blizzard Mr. I Mucher Net Bones Ninji Nipper Nokobon Note Block Goomba O’Dile Octoomba Ostro P-Balloomba Panser Para-Beetle Para-Biddybud Para-Bomb Para-Bones Para-Buzzy Para-Chomp Para-Fuzzy Para-Galoomba Para-Goomba Para-Hammer Bros. Para-Mecha Koopa Para-Micro Goomba Para-Piranha Para-Spike Para-Spike Top Para-Spiny Parachute Bomb Parachute Chomp Passin’ Chuck Phanto Pidgit Pidgit Bill Pile-Driver Micro-Goomba Pint-sized Piranha Plant Pinwheel Pipe Blooper Pipe Lakitu Piranha Lotus Piranha Plant Piranha Sprout Piranhacus Giganticus Pitchin’ Chuck Plauncher Podoboo Podoboo Lakitu Poison Pokey Pokey Pokey Bros. Pokey Lakitu Pokey Sprout Porcu-Puffer Porcupo Pouncer ProtoMini Ptooie Pumpkin Lotus Pumpkin Plant Pumpkin Pokey Putrid Piranha Pyro Guy Quad Cannon Quad Engine Really Eerie Red Goomba Red Para-Goomba Rex Rip Van Fish River Piranha Plant Rock Bros. Rocket Bill Rocket Engine Rocket Guy Rocky Wrench Rolling Bob-Omb Rolling Chomp Roto-Disc Roto-Fire Royal Spike Sabre-Toothed Gringill Sand Bros. Sand Clumph Sand Whomp Scaredy Rat Scuttlebug Shoe Goomba Shy Guy Skate Goomba Skeeter Skipsqueak Sledge Bros. Slingshot Guy Slurry Small Flame Snailicorn Snifit Sniper Bill Snow Pokey Snow Spike Snufit Spark Spear Guy Special Galoomba Special Para-Galoomba Special Pokey Spike Bass Spike Goomba Spike Lotus Spike Pillar Spike Top Spiked Ball Spiky Spiny Cheep Cheep Spiny Spiny Egg Spiny Skipsqueak Splorch Splounder Splunkin Spooky Squiggler Stalking Piranha Plant Star Bros. Starbag Steel Pokey Steely Steely Guy Stilt Guy Stone Spike Stretch Stump Sumo Bros. Super Bob-Omb Super Dry Bones Super Flurry Super Koopa Super Piranha Plant Super Pokey Super Pumpkin Plant Super Slurry Super Spiny Super Swooper Super Thwimp Super Thwomp Super Venus Fire Trap Super Volcano Lotus Sushi Swim Ring Goomba Swooper Syobon Star Tail Bullet Bill Tail Chomp Tail Goomba Tail Lakitu Tail Spiny Tank Bob-omb Taloomba Tanooki Bros. Tanoomba Targeting Ted Terekuribo Terrible Torch Thwimp Thwomp Tiny Troopa Tiny Tweester Tiny Venus Fire Trap Titanic Ted Tokotoko Topman Topmini Torpedo Ted Tox Box Tricoin Trouter Tweester Tweeter Ty-Foo Uchuujin Unagi Unchained Chomp Unera Urchin Venus Dry Trap Venus Fire Trap Venus Ice Trap Venus Thunder Trap Volcano Lotus Waddlewing Walleye Wallop Walrus Wasp Water Shooter Whale Whimp Whomp Wiggler Wiggler Worm Wild Piranha Creeper Wild Piranha Plant Yurarin Yurarin Boo